Pika!
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O gêmeo mais moço se depara com... um animal que só fala em pika! Twincest Saga X Kanon, ficlet para o torneio do NFF.


_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_NOTA DA GEMINI: Caso vcs não consigam perceber só de ler, o Kanon encontra o Pikachu no quarto dele. No mais, não deve ser mais estranho que Marilac e Samara... _

_No mais, enjoy it (ou não)! _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Era mais uma tarde de calor na Grécia. Kanon estava descansando entre um período de treinos e outro, quando ouviu a voz do gêmeo mais velho lhe chamar:

- Kanon, está na hora de irmos!

- Hum...

Soltando um e outro muxoxo na cama, o caçula fez um esforço para se levantar. E não conseguiu, dado que o sono era muito... logo, num estado que variava entre a sonolência e a vigília, ele ouviu Saga chamar de novo:

- Kanon, vamos! Está quase na hora de voltar!

- Huuuumm...!

Ele ia enfim se levantar para lavar o rosto, quando... quando sentiu algo lhe farejar. Isso mesmo, farejar! Como seria possível aquilo?

Levantou o rosto erm direção ao que parecia lhe molestar, quando tomou um susto.

- Ah!

Ele se deparou com um bicho grande, de olhos pretos, pêlo amarelo, bochechas vermelhas e orelhas longas...

- Q-que é isso? Saga, Saga, precisamos dedetizar a casa!

O gêmeo mais velho deu mostras de que não havia escutado, dado que não lhe respondeu... e Kanon continuou olhando aquele bicho, o qual ele não sabia o nome.

- O que... o que é você? Hein, compreende a minha língua?

- Pika!

- QUÊ? Que é isso rapaz, eu não sou zoófilo não! Pára de me olhar assim, bicho estranho!

- Pika-pi!

- Que pica rapaz, vai caçar o que fazer e não me enche!

- Chuuuuuu!

- Ai caralho, é hoje o dia!

Sem mais querer lidar com aquele ser tão estranho, Kanon saiu do quarto correndo e foi falar com o irmão. Saga, vendo que ele enfim havia se levantado, o olhou com um olhar que beirava o alívio e a reprovação.

- Finalmente, hein... agora vista uma camisa, que ninguém tem que ficar vendo o teu peitoral no campo de treinos... ei, que cara pálida é essa?

- Saga, tem um bicho estranho no meu quarto!

- Que bicho?

- Um bicho amarelo, estranho, grande, de bochechas vermelhas! E ele fala... de pica, Saga! É um bicho tarado!

O mais velho olhou aquilo com desconfiança.

- Kanon! Não estava sonhando não?

- Claro que não! Vá lá no quarto se quiser ver! Mas tome cuidado, ele fala de pica, depois fala de cu... eu hein, não tô a fim de ser estuprado hoje não!

- Calma, Kanon... e de qualquer forma, você poderia muito bem combater um ser desses! Oras, cadê seu brio de Caveleiro de Ouro?

- Humpf...!

Assim sendo, Saga foi até o quarto... e viu que o gêmeo não mentia.

- Ah, Kanon, ele é tão fofinho...

- Fofinho! É um troço estranho, isso sim!

- Ora, venha aqui, bichinho!

Todo feliz e contente ao ver-se correspondido, o serzinho respondeu!

- Pikapika!

- Não te falei que ele só fala de pica?

- Ah Kanon, você que enxerga bobagem em todos os cantos! Vamos bichinho, de onde veio?

- Até parece que ele vai te endender...

Porém, por incrível que parecesse, ele entendeu... e começou a andar em direção ao local de onde teria vindo. Saga o seguiu, deixando Kanon para trás.

- Eeeeeeeei, volta aqui! Vai que tem mais algum bicho estranho no quarto!

O mais novo passou a seguir o mais velho, sem camisa mesmo, ao contrário do que o gêmeo lhe aconselhara. Então, para a surpresa de ambos, o ser amarelo lhes levou ao campo de treinos... e lá, curiosamente, ainda havia um portal interdimensional aberto, o qual fora utilizado no meio dos exercícios psíquicos.

- Aí, Kanon! Olha só isso! Você passou tão mal e porcamente as instruções pros meninos, que eles esqueceram de fechar o portal!

- Ah, Saga...! Fui eu nada, foi você!

- Eu não, essa parte do campo é sua, não minha!

- Que seja! Precisamos mandá-lo de volta antes dos treinos começarem.

- Pika pikaaaa!

O bichinho, no entanto, não parecia querer ir. Subiu em cima do Kanon e "grudou" nele, como se fosse um velcro.

- Eeeeeeei, me laaaarga! Eu sou casado! Ai Saga, não tô te falando que esse bicho é humanófilo?

Saga riu da expressão do gêmeo, porém não sentiu ciúmes do animal, nem o viu dessa maneira.

- Vamos... ele só quer um pouco de carinho! Venha comigo, sim!

Vendo que Saga lhe era amigável, o ser amarelo saiu de Kanon e pulou para Saga, o qual lhe fez um pouco de carinho enfim.

- Agora está na hora de voltar pra casa, sim?

- Chuuuu! - exclamou ele, triste.

- Aqui infelizmente não é o seu lugar. Vamos, vou levá-lo de volta, sim?

Ainda um pouco contrariado, ele aceitou. Saga o enviou de volta pelo portal dimensional e o fechou, evitando assim novas invasões.

- Pronto! Agora, Kanon, coloque uma camisa. O povo vai começar a chegar.

- Humpf! O bicho falava de pica, falava de cu... e você nem aí!

- Nada, Kanon, você que só vê maldade nas coisas! Vá, ponha a camisa.

Ainda resmungando, o gêmeo mais novo colocou a camisa... mas no meio daquele negócio de pica e cu, ficou pensando bobagem...

- Ei, Saga, e se depois do treino a gente rever direito esse negócio de pica e de cu?

- Começou, né... tá bom, desde que...

- O que...?

- Desde que não envolva mais nenhum bicho amarelo!

- Eu hein! você que tratou o bicho com muito mais atenção do que eu!

Eles riram... e foram para os exercícios enfim.

FIM


End file.
